Spiraled Emotions
by KawaiiKombat
Summary: You've heard of falling into a game, right? But what happens when the game you know and love turns on you in ways you never imagined. The solace you find in predicting outcomes, completely useless. Nothing is predictable. And not everyone is safe.OCxrand


**Title:** Spiraled Emotions

**Chapter:** 1 (Realization)

**Rating:** M(+) for coarse language, later lemon in chapters, sexual themes, violence, gore themes, drug and alcohol reference and just plain bad taste :P

**Summary:** You've heard of falling into a game, right? But what happens when the game you know and love turns on you in ways you never imagined. The solace you find in predicting outcomes, completely useless. Nothing is predictable. And not everyone is safe. OCxrandom assortment of characters. R&R on who you want to be flings, who you want to last, etc,.

Please be gentle n_n

Energy burst: BOOO YAH! MAH FIRST FICCY! D

Wish my luck everyone. n_n

"…" is talking.

'…' is thinking

**AN:** The beginning is very long and detailed, you can skip it if you like. I just like being as thorough as possible. It pretty much just builds up the character, but there should be more of that later, so no worries. R&R if you can though. :]

**Warning**: I switch from narrative perspective to first person perspective quite a bit. 2 hours sleep in over 24 hours awake will do that. Sorry.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own nor associate myself with Bethesda or The Elder Scrolls series. I'm a fan who has created characters for the world of The Elder Scrolls (TES), and am acting out my characters. I only lay claim to my characters, nothing else. I do not own any music that is referenced in this Chapter/Prequal.

_**Prequel**_

Emerald eyes looked up into the bright blue sky through her window. Black locks dangled lazily in front of her face, tickling her skin. She blew air in the direction of the misbaving strands in an attempt to rid herself of it's irritating dance on her face. "Damn hair…" she mumbled, rolling over to rest on her back. 'Why does everyone have to be busy…? And how come I have to work tomorrow?' she pouted in her head. All of her friends were at a party, leaving her miserably alone until she could fall asleep. Her eyes were dreary as she was about to succumb to the down comforter she laid rest on; the soft, white cotton sheets beckoned to her, enveloping her every muscle and relaxing all tension. Her eyelids slowly closed.

*LET'S HAVE SOME FUN, THIS BEAT IS SICK, I WANNA TAKE A RIDE ON YOUR DISCO -*

She had already picked up her cellphone before it could finish the line, irritated she had to move when she was so close to sleep. 'Whoever interrupted me will pay…' she thought to herself before putting on her sweet front. "Hello?" she answered with all the cheerfulness she could muster; it wasn't much. "Hey! He-Hey! HEY! How are ya buddy?" came a screeching female voice through the end of the phone. 'Shelley…..' she cursed at the girl for interrupting her misery. "Hey! What's up?" she forced out as cheerfully as she could muster. "Where are you? Dude! I'm so shitfaced right now. It's great. They've got everything here. And I do mean everything. These brownies are the-" *Click* 'Oops. My bad.' She thought before plopping her arm back into a relaxed state, adding a slight chuckle.

It seemed like forever since the phone call, although realistically only around ten minutes, and Shelley never called her back. So, she sat up in bed and scooted over to the end closest to her computer desk. "Might as well play oblivion…" she said aloud, picking up her controller 'Not like I can go to sleep now. Damn Shelley.' a wave of embarrassment and confusion rolled over her "I can't believe I'm fucking talking to myself. God, I'm a loser…" she pulled out her controller and popped in oblivion. After she activated (located) the mods she wanted, she began making her character. She made a Breton female, long red hair and smokey-blue eyes. She liked anything that didn't look like her. Sabrina saw herself as an average girl. Nearing her 21st birthday, everything seemed so far away, her past and future. She had medium length black hair, light-brown eyes and a scrawny build. She longed to be one of the beautiful women on the magazines, slender but curvaceous. She looked in the mirror, 'One more thing to be depressed about today…' she mentally added before finishing the last of her character.

"Crap… the name… it's always the fricken name…. uhh… umm…" she rattled her brain for a nice name. "Oh. I got it." She entered the name "Calypso" and continued. She placed her mouse over the 'done' button. *Flicker… fizz* Everything went dark. "No…" her face was like that of a deer-caught-in-the-headlights, and she kept repeating 'no' faster with each syllable. "GrrrrrGRRRUGH!" she threw her controller against the wall in a fit of rage, but the sound it made caused her to rage to subside. Only to be replaced with that of fear. Her controller had made a sickening crack against the wall. Just as the color faded from her face, the power came back on. She rushed over to cradle her controller. "Come on, baby. You know I didn't mean it…" she cradled it soothingly, shaking over it. "It was your fault! You **made** me hurt you!" she shouted at it, eyes narrowed. She almost instantly regretted vocalizing her feelings. She was shouting at an inanimate object, but what bothered her most is that what she had generally used to express her feelings was the typical thing an abusive person might say. Wanting to rinse the bad taste out of her mouth, she started walking towards the bathroom in the hall. A weird crackling noise came from behind her, but by the time she looked, a white light engulfed her and everything else within sight.

She let out a scream as suddenly the floor dropped from beneath her, sending her in spirals for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, she passed out.

_**Chapter One**_

Sabrina awoke to the sound of birds chirping and the sound of splashing. "Ugh… I feel hungover…" she was lying on her back when she slowly opened her eyes and sat up, legs still sprawled in front of her. The scenery was gorgeous. She came from a green town, the nature before her put her neighborhood to shame. "I must have gone to that party after all… Because this isn't anywhere near home…" she got up and looked around before digging in her pocket for her cell phone. "Or you are fucking kidding me…." Her face reddened to find that her cell phone wasn't on her. "Just my luck. Guess I better walk around and hope someone finds me… hope it's not a hick…." She groaned as she started walking towards a path that led around the lake. 'That's an oddly familiar structur- Oh my GAWD! IT's the imperial city! 'That's not possible…. It doesn't exist…. It doesn't exist… oh my god it does.' she walked along the lake looking at it. "I know I must be high… That's gotta be it. I ate some bad 'shrooms and I'm actually in Shelley's basement talking to myself, and she and her goons are laughing their asses off…. Yeah. That sounds about right.' She smiled to herself and kept going. Convinced this was all a bad trip to laugh about later.

Sabrina sighed to herself. It was starting to get late. She'd been walking two hours already without much luck. She saw a bunch of doe run away from her. But aside from that there wasn't any sign of life nearby. Sabrina stopped, her posture stiffened and her arms clung straight to her sides, shaking as she clenched her fist. "I SWEAR TO GOD WHEN I WAKE UP, SHELLEY, I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" she extended the last syllable before huffing. 'This sucks. I don't feel like I have a bad hangover, which means I didn't drink too much. I must have done something else… but what? I don't really do anything bad… nothing addictive… maybe they slipped me a roofie? I'm probably having the best sex of my life and missing it.' as she thought to herself she fell back lightly on the ground, it was time for a break from walking anyways. Suddenly, she heard a mutated, shrill squeak. Before she could look behind her, a giant rat jumped out from the grass, foaming at the mouth.

"No. Way." she said to herself, calmly rising to stand. It was a rat as big as her torso, ash gray, with a putrid smell radiating from it. "Oh god!" she whispered, clamping her hands over her nose and mouth, trying not to breathe. "Good rat, nice rat…" she cooed, backing away from it slowly. It continued shrieking at her like she had done something to offend it. She was a good five feet more from it than earlier. "That's the biggest damn rat I've ever seen." She whispered to herself (AN: she tends to do that). *SNAP* 'Oh, COME ON! I can't catch a break can I?' she had stepped on a twig, causing the rat to charge her full force. If she thought the rat's screeches were high, then she'd underestimated herself. Because when it charged, she screamed at the top of her lungs, taking off in the opposite direction.

Luckily the opposite direction of the rat happened to be the same way she was going…

She had been running for 5 minutes now at a steady pace 'Thank you, PE. You actually became worth something.' She inwardly swore as the rat was still on her tail. She knew something was up now. 'Rats are scavengers. Not predators. This is severely fucked up!' She glanced behind her to see the rat ogling at her, white foam and saliva dripping from its snout in big globs. "EEEEP! NOT NORMAL! Nice mouser!" she screamed as she quickened her pace. Her face was reddening and she was tiring fast. She'd been running for seven minutes and picked up pace in the past two. Her eyes flickered with hope. She saw a cabin up ahead. "Thank goodness!" she shouted in delight. She quickened her pace for one last burst, which was all she could muster. She was in the yard, at the door, she turned the handle… locked. "NO! No. No, no, no, no, no!" she banged on the door.

She'd gained a good few yards from the giant rat, but it was quickly was getting closer. She banged, kicked and punched and screamed. "PLEASE! LET ME IN! I DON'T WANNA BE RAT POO!" she leaned against the door in defeat. The rat was sure to get her. *Creek. Plop, thud!* the door had opened slightly and she fell in against it, hitting her head. Without haste she quickly crawled in the small gap and slammed it with her foot, hearing the rat thud and scrape against the door in desperation.

She caught her breathe. "Are you alright?" she heard a male voice. She calmed down and looked around. "Woah this is some powerful shit…" she said in wonder. She was standing inside a cabin that she rarely did the quest to. "Excuse me?" asked the man again. She turned around and her eyes went wide. "You…!" she exclaimed. She looked aghast, like he'd given a second thought to letting such a rude person in his house. "Have we met?" he demanded more than asked. Sabrina composed herself. 'I'm beginning to think this isn't all the effect of mind altering substances….' She cleared her throat and her face flushed. She would force herself to remain polite until she figured out what was going on.

"No, Sorry. You looked very familiar. I apologize for the intrusion but I do owe you my life. Thank you… and sorry." She glanced at the floor. 'This was a lot easier when the phrases were pre-packaged.' The imperial man seemed to relax some, relieved she had manners. "It's quite alright. But I wouldn't stay here for long. I'm not exactly the safest company at the moment." He looked down at the ground, sadness swimming in his eyes. Sabrina frowned, remembering why she didn't like this mission. Before she could speak up he cleared his throat. "But excuse me, my manners seem to be lacking today. I'm Roland Jenseric. And you are?" he didn't smile but strained to remain calm and civil. Sabrina couldn't blame him, he had a lot of shit to think about. She smiled at him and without thinking responded, "Rielle." 'Where'd that come from?' she thought to herself. Before he could respond, they heard a light rap on the door.

"Hide. Under the bed." Roland's voice was calm, as if prepared to meet his fate. I was glued to the floor. Roland seemed to notice because he shoved me to the ground, giving me the push I needed to crawl under his bed. I peeked from the shadows as Roland called out "Who's there?" Roland relaxed his posture, the voice that I couldn't hear from where I was at, was clearly a friend of his, because he unlocked the door.

It happened fast. There was a loud crash, a bright light, the smell of burnt flesh, a scream of agony. Shuffling feet gave a glimpse of the battle at hand.

Cliffy! :D

Updated :]


End file.
